Connection
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Canon/Sekilas tentang kegiatan Blue King menjelang tidur./Hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan tak harus selalu diumbar atau disombongkan./Inspirated by [K] Radio Drama Vol 4, Year-end Party./Mind to RnR?


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Connection by JIRO**

**Summary: Canon/Sekilas tentang kegiatan Blue King menjelang tidur./Hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan tak harus selalu diumbar atau disombongkan./Inspirated by [K] Radio Drama Vol 4, Year-end Party./Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): typo(s), maybe out of character, aneh, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

"Ketua, ini laporan kasus hari ini." Perempuan pirang di depan Munakata yang berstatus _Second Command_-nya Scepter 4, Awashima Seri, menyerahkan beberapa kertas di meja Raja Biru. Munakata mengangguk dan membiarkan Seri meletakkan lembaran kertas di meja kerja, sementara dirinya sibuk dengan _puzzle_ setengah jadi di dekat laptop yang masih menyala.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ketua?" tanya Awashima sebelum keluar ruangan melihat sikap ketuanya yang diam saja—memang itu sifatnya bukan?

"Tidak, Awashima-_kun_." Munakata berkata tanpa menoleh sambil meletakkan kepingan _puzzle_ ke bagian yang pas. "Mochi selai kacang merahmu masih tersisa." Munakata menunjuk sepiring kecil dengan gundukan berwarna merah di atasnya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau di dalamnya berisi mochi (#1).

Seri melirik ke arah makanan buatannya, masih tersisa, bahkan sepertinya belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Wanita pirang itu berbalik setelah mengucapkan salam kepada ketuanya.

Ruang kerja Munakata kembali hening. Hanya gerak tangan yang memainkan kepingan _puzzle_ dan sesekali matanya beralih ke layar laptop. Hari sudah malam dan suasana kantor sepi, tak heran jika semua anggota Scepter 4 sudah kembali ke _dorm_ masing-masing setelah seharian bekerja di bawah kepemimpinannya.

'Tok Tok'

"Fushimi _desu_."

Oh, tidak untuk yang satu ini.

"Masuk!" perintah Munakata dari dalam. Pintu terbuka, muncul lah anak buahnya dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan dan memasang wajah malas, Fushimi Saruhiko. Meski begitu, dia salah satu anak buah kebanggaan, sampai-sampai ia dijuluki _Third Command_ Scepter 4 untuk dia yang tergolong baru di pemerintahan ini.

"Maaf, ketua, kasus penggelapan senjata di Pelabuhan Shizume baru saja tuntas karena beberapa kendala." Fushimi melapor di depan pintu, lumayan jauh dari Munakata tapi suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Munakata.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau lama menyelesaikan misi, Fushimi-_kun_." kata Munakata seraya meletakkan sebuah kepingan _puzzle_ dan membenarkan letak kacamata, "karena pemuda Homra itu?" lanjutnya dengan efek kilatan cahaya dari sebelah kacamata. Fushimi memasang wajah bosan.

"Aa, _sou desu_." jawabnya jujur sambil memutar bola mata. Munakata hanya tersenyum tipis, sayangnya Fushimi tak dapat melihat karena layar laptop di depan Munakata yang menutupi.

"Kalau begitu, tolong buatkan laporan kasus ini dan serahkan padaku besok."

"_Hai_." jawab Fushimi, "kalau begitu saya permisi."

Pintu kembali tertutup. Munakata dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari balik pintu mewah berukir itu, kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, setelah memastikan semuanya aman terkendali.

Tangannya kembali memainkan kepingan _puzzle_ sambil menatap layar laptop, tak berapa lama ia tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Fushimi-_kun_, sudah kembali ke _dorm_-nya."

Ternyata, sejak tadi layar laptopnya menyala karena sedang mengintai aktivitas anak buah kesayangan setelah bekerja. Tak pernah ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Ketua Klan Biru memasang kamera tersembunyi di setiap _dorm_—kecuali Fushimi, karena Munakata pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Fushimi saat pesta akhir tahun berdua di sebuah restoran (#2).

"Hmm?" matanya menatap layar laptop, namun tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah _puzzle_. "Akiyama-_kun_ baru selesai mandi dan Benzai-_kun_ sedang menonton berita televisi." Tangannya meletakkan _puzzle_ itu pada bagiannya.

Matanya kembali pada layar pengintaian di sudut lain. "Kamo-_kun_, masih serius belajar Bahasa Inggris dan Domyouji-_kun_ bermain _game_ terbaru di sebelahnya, tidak kah itu mengganggu Kamo-_kun_, Domyouji-_kun_?"

"Enomoto-_kun_ dan Fuse-_kun_, sedang asyik menonton _dorama_ yang baru dipinjam dari rentalan."

"Goto-_kun_? Ah, dia tidak ada di _dorm_-nya, mungkin sedang jalan-jalan dengan anjingnya. Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu membawa anjing ke _dorm_, Goto-_kun_?" tanyanya pada Goto yang tak ada di tempat. "Akan kuselesaikan masalah ini besok." ucapnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Hmm? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Hidaka-_kun_?" Munakata berkata pada layar laptop, memperhatikan anak buahnya berulah di dalam _dorm_. "Hmm? Menempel poster Idol lagi? Kau memang maniak, Hidaka-_kun_."

Munakata beralih lagi ke _dorm_ lain, milik _Second Command_, Awashima Seri. "Awashima-_kun_? Bermain boneka lagi, sepertinya baru." Matanya tertarik pada kotak kado yang baru dibuka. "Bartender itu, kah?"

"Hmm?" Mata _Blue King_ tertarik ke _dorm_ terakhir, milik Fushimi. "Apa yang kau tonton itu, Fushimi-_kun_?" Munakata memperhatikan Fushimi tersenyum bejat ke arah layar laptop. "Apakah aku harus peduli?" Baiklah, Munakata jangan buat sifat _uncare_ Fushimi pindah ke tubuhmu.

Mungkin, di antara semua anggota Scepter 4, Awashima dan Fushimi lah yang mendapat _dorm_ spesial, karena tidak berbagi dengan anggota lain. Mungkin karena mereka bawahan kebanggaannya? Kalau Awashima pastilah tahu kalau dia satu-satunya anggota wanita di Scepter 4—atau mungkin bisa dibilang setengah wanita. Kalau Fushimi, entahlah, dia sendiri yang meminta _dorm_ tunggal. Kalaupun dia di tempatkan bersama Awashima mungkin tak masalah—pada dasarnya Fushimi tidak bernafsu dengan wanita, apalagi Letnannya—namun pemuda berkacamata itu lebih memilih _dorm_ sendiri.

Munakata melirik jam dinding setelah kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir terselip sempurna, pukul satu malam. Tak terasa sudah terlalu lama ia mengamati anak buahnya dari layar laptop. Lagipula ia belum memejamkan mata sejak kemarin, karena kasus Homra yang lagi-lagi berulah membajak internet kota, juga kemunculan sosok pemuda yang diduga terlibat kasus pembunuhan Totsuka Tatara.

"Hm?" ia melirik pada _puzzle_-nya yang sudah sempurna—entah bagaimana ia malah baru menyadari. "Apakah ini saatnya aku istirahat?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Kedua bola matanya sempat melirik pada layar laptop sebelum beranjak pergi.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Akiyama-_kun_, Benzai-_kun_." ujarnya sambil menatap Akiyama dan Benzai dalam layar sudah terlelap di kasur masing-masing. Ia beralih ke _dorm_ lain, dimana salah satunya sudah terlelap dan yang lain masih asyik menatap layar televisi.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Kamo-_kun_, kuharap kau segera menguasai Bahasa Inggris, dan Domyouji-_kun_, kuharap kau jangan terlalu banyak bermain _game_ kalau kau tak mau terlambat bekerja besok."

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Enomoto-_kun_, Fuse-_kun_, kuharap kalian mempersiapkan _tissue_ untuk _ending_ _dorama_-nya." Kata Munakata sambil mengingat bagaimana reaksinya saat menonton _dorama_ yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Goto-_kun_?" ia melirik ke _dorm_ lain dan melihat Goto baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan malam, "Kuharap aku tahu dimana kau sembunyikan anjingmu." Kedua bola matanya beralih ke penghuni lain yang terlelap bersama _Dakimakura_ bergambar Idol dalam pelukan, "_Oyasumi nasai_, Hidaka-_kun_, kuharap kau berhenti mengotori dinding _dorm_ dengan poster-poster itu."

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Awashima-_kun_," Munakata menatap anak buah wanitanya sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka, "kuharap intuisiku benar tentang boneka itu."

"Dan..." matanya beralih ke _dorm_ anak buahnya yang terakhir, ia menghela napas. "Hmm, haruskah kuingatkan untuk tidak memeluk dan menciumi layar laptopmu, Fushimi-_kun_? Kuharap laporannya sudah di mejaku besok."

Ia membenarkan letak kacamata sebelum menutup layar laptop. "Dan, _oyasumi nasai_, semua anak buahku, kuharap kalian bekerja lebih baik esok hari." _Blue King_ beranjak keluar ruangan menuju _dorm_-nya sendiri—_dorm_ ketua harusnya sendiri 'kan?—untuk beristirahat. Menjadi Ketua Klan memang sangat melelahkan.

Pintu tertutup, suasana menjadi lebih hening tanpa penghuni di dalam. Kalau kau sempat melirik ke meja kerja Munakata akan terlihat kepingan _puzzle_ yang telah tersusun sempurna membentuk kata 'Scepter 4'.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

Notes:

#1 Ada yang mau memberitahu makanan apa yang dikasih Awashima ke Munakata pas awal episode delapan? Yang bentuknya seperti bunga berwarna pink.

#2 Yang sudah dengar K Radio Drama Vol 4, Year-end Party pasti tahu.

Author's Note:

Sejak denger K Radio Drama Vol 4, Year-end Party, pikiran saya mulai terbuka tentang Munakata, ternyata dia gak _kuudere_ amat seperti yang saya bayangkan. Padahal dulu saya gak begitu tertarik dengan Munakata, tapi tetep aja si Fushimi menjadi yang nomer satu *peluk Fushimi*

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
